Royally Tied
by Miss Meggie
Summary: DTBH Leland Fic- Leland Takes a job protecting HRH Aurorora Isabella Cayhill Windsor of Whales and his life is forever Changed  Sexually Explicit
1. Chapter 1

**AN: I do not know Leland Chapman or anyone related with the show! I mean no harm by anything this is just for fun! I own nothing but my stories and original characters. Enjoy! Please review. -Meghan**

**I have loved her from a safe distance for more than ten years it's what I do its how I function. I've lived off stole glances and hidden touches and the occasional desperate kiss for what seems like my entire life. It's my job to protect her not fuck her so it blows my mind that its what I am doing now in the private garden of Clarence house. She grips the ornate antique iron fencing as if her life depended on it I worry about the fence tearing up her delicate creamy skinned back. I worry about getting caught even though I know we won't be she's been back here doing the same thing with him but I try and put that out of my mind as immerse myself in her. I silently pray she loves me as much as I love her. I kiss her softly taking my time trying to imprint this moment on my mind in case this is the one and only time we are together. I get a sense of satisfaction out of seeing her pretty blush colored evening gown bunched up around her slim waist. She's not wearing underwear how very un-princess-like. I thrust into her slow and soft breaking the kiss her breath eased out on a soft sigh. She let go of the spire like fence posts and wrapped her self around me. Her silence was frightening Rory was never quite it wasn't in her nature. She was loud happy funny and compassionate. She set any room she entered on fire. She was infectious I hoped I didn't have to watch that part of her die. I pumped into her harder my anger at our situation bubbling over. I watched amazed as met my thrust with an arch of her back. I am always struck by the intensity of her beauty and the turbulent confusion that is her spirit. Our pace changes as we cling to the heated euphoric tryst we are having. I send her over the edge and soon follow. Her head rests on my shoulder. Her fiery hair has escaped its confines and runs down her back like a river.  
I kiss her temple and wrap a finger around a ribbon of red.  
"What's wrong Rory?"  
"Nothing you need to put me down." she whispered he did as she asked. She straightened her dress and finger combed her hair.  
"I can't do this Leland we shouldn't have I am now what I said I'd never be. Billy and I are now what we said we would never be. We can never be Leland you'd be better off leaving me alone." I always cringe at the use of her pet name for the prince. "Rory I …" "don't say that please it will only make things worse." with that she left me in stunned silence. I didn't know how loving her could make things worse but I did know I had to do something because one taste of her would never be enough to satisfy my hunger I didn't know if there could ever be enough.**


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: I do not know Leland Chapman or anyone related with the show! I mean no harm by anything this is just for fun! I own nothing but my stories and original characters. Enjoy! Please review. -Meghan**

**Chapter 2: Professionalism & Distance**

**Twelve Years Earlier**

**I took this job as a way to get out of the chaos of the show. For the first time in my life, I began to hate bounty hunting I hated that people talked about my personal life on message boards and felt as though they knew me. Therefore, when one of my friends on HPD had to turn down the job offered him by the British Secret Intelligence Services otherwise known as MI6. He told them that I would be qualified to guard the prince. Therefore, I took the job and would see my sons during the summer.**

**The first time I saw her was in a movie I thought she was beautiful but never in a million years did I dream that I would grow to love her. The first time I watched them interact was at his charity function for the Prince's Charity Centre point. I later learned that she had been seeing William quietly for months but once the Royal family found out he was ordered to break it off after all Aurora Cayhill was wild and sometimes careless not to mention American. So he went back to dating the somewhat boring but acceptable Kate Middleton and it was at this function that Harry threw them back together. It was obvious to me he was miserable without her but at the time I didn't know why. This job has made me into a professional observer. In guarding some you have to watch peoples every move read every emotion foresee any danger to ensure their safety. He held her hand in his just an instant to long. That spark passed between them unnoticeably if you weren't watching closely it was an innately sexual look that passed between them and the strength of his touch-belied possessiveness. Later when they danced together, they seemed to be having a whispered argument. When the party drew to a close, they went into his private suites. I stood sentry out side the bedroom door their fight drifting out into the sitting area where I stood**

"**I meant what I said William." she fairly screeched at him**

**I peered into the doorway to watch though I knew I shouldn't have. **

"**I know that Rory." he ran a hand down his face obviously wearily tired. "But neither of us are happy apart." he finished**

"**That may be but I absolutely refuse to be the other woman… I will not be whispered about when I go places while you take the acceptable choice out with you!"**

"**What do you expect me to do love? We really don't have much choice!"**

"**You could tell daddy dearest and grandma take their opinions and shove them… your twenty six Billy you should be able to make your own decisions as to who you're romantically involved with… Unzip me please."**

**I knew at that point I should look away but I couldn't make myself as the zipper came down on her sapphire blue sheath dress. **

"**I agree with you completely and most times I do… they are just scared because I want to marry you." my breath caught as she steeped out of the dress her curves illuminated by the moonlight drifting through the centuries old windows of Windsor castle. Her beauty during a fit of anger was breath taking I was riveted by her and I wished I could see the flashes of emotion pass through her chocolate brown gaze. "don't say things you don't mean." she barked as she shoved her feet into sweatpants and pulled them up and walked across the room to Williams bureau pulled out his favorite rugby shirt putting it on. She turned eyes flashing. "I mean it aurora I will marry you one day." **

"**Yeah we'll just be fifty and unable to have kids like your dad and Camilla … and I am so damn tired of people saying the only reason I want you is to be the next grace Kelly."**

**He pulled her to him and kissed her firmly but softly on the mouth.**

"**I have never thought that's why you want me I don't care what anyone thinks I will be with you. I'll threaten to abdicate."**

"**You can't do that you have so many things you want to do once you become king you know how to make the changes that need to be made will."**

"**I won't actually do it I won't have to I am to valuable to the monarchy I along with Harry make them modern and relevant besides being me will work in my favor for once." He kissed her again. "Lets go to bed I'm tired." she said.**

**Three months later, they were married William's plan having worked flawlessly. As she stood on the steps of St. Paul's cathedral as William' parents had. She smiled at the masses of people waving in her snow-white wedding gown. I fell in love with her piece by piece it was then that they first piece fell into place and again when on their honeymoon at balmoral castle as William chased her through the rose garden with his video camera she was running backwards laughing "Get that camera off me Billy seriously."**

"**Why you are so pretty I can't help but stare." she tripped and fell hard on her butt.**

**William and I both rushed forward to pick her up we both looked concerned. "I'm fine boys…" she was breathless with laughter her laugh made my stomach clinch funnily. William I each grabbed a hand when I touched her the heat I felt seared me. I fell a little more. When I was switched to being her bodyguard, I knew I was doomed to fail in trying to maintain professionalism and distance.**

**-/-**

**Chapter 3: Mine For Now.**

**I watch her as always. Anytime she is alone she sits with her feet tucked beneath her as she does now while reading her latest Oprah's book club selection. Her brow furrowed in concentration. I'm not in a good mood today it was supposed to be my day off but my relief got sick. I was supposed to pick the boys up from Heathrow airport for their summer vacation they were staying with me in London but now I had the nanny picking them up. Not exactly the tone I wanted to set for the summer**

**She glances up at me with a slight smile her gaze lingers on me. **

"**What's wrong Leland?"**

"**Nothing." I lie**

"**Yes there is listen if you intend to work for me I guess I should tell you now that I want to be friends with those in my employ. Since you will be my shadow from her to eternity we might as well get to know one another… and you know I can always tell when someone is lying to me."**

"**I was supposed to pick up my children at the airport but Robertson is sick…so I have no replacement to stay with you."**

"**Lets go pick them up then… if I dress right and go out the back in Harry's truck no one will ever be the wiser let me just let me tell Harry where we are going and barrow his keys."**

"**You're married to his brother but check in with him?"**

"**I was friends with Harry first and he decided I would be perfect for his brother since he was right he never lets me or Billy forget it." She walked into her chambers and came back with her red tresses beneath a hat and bulky pull over on which no doubt belonged to William she slipped on her shoes. "The hair is a dead give away follow me." **

**Leland followed her into Prince Harry's private living room. She leaned over the couch and dropped a kiss on the top of Harry's head." Can I barrow the keys to your truck please. ""Leland needs to pick up his kids at Heathrow and his relief isn't here so I'm gonna go with him."**

**Harry was absorbed into his grey's anatomy marathon. "Yeah…sure you drive though newbie's not used to driving on other side of the road yet… the press is light today but still be careful and call and make sure extra security is at the airport Chapman."**

"**Yes sir."**

**Later **

**The boys entered Clarence house awestruck **

"**So you are a real princess." cobie asked.**

"**Yes sir my full title is her Royal Highness Princess Aurora Isabella Windsor of Wales. Wanna watch a movie guys? It's the last one I'll be watching for awhile they are going to start me on princess duty soon."**

"**Sure…" they chorused in unison**

"**Are you sure that's a good idea?"**

"**Yes take them upstairs to my suites I'll get the popcorn and cokes I don't watch TV down here the centuries old furniture makes me nervous… and I feel like the paintings stare at me especially Henry the eighth." She smiled that mega watt smile she used mercilessly on William and her adoring public and I was no different I fell prey to it. **

"**Yes ma'am."**

"**Christ Leland just call me Rory the ma'am thing makes me feel like my mother."**

"**Ok Rory."**

**I came back down after situating the boys to see her arguing with the head of security.**

"**Listen, I did it today with out a problem and will do it again with or without your help…"**

"**What's wrong?"**

"**When Billy comes home I want to pick him up at Heathrow… double 0 stick up his ass says it will be a hassle."**

"**I can handle it coordinate it everything it's easier than you think." say to my superior Thompson. **

"**Alright then but if its disaster it's on you."**

"**That's fine."**

"**Thank you." Rory says smiling at me again**

"**Every couple deserves to get to do normal things and picking up your husband from the airport is normal."**

**I had to laugh when She called William because she couldn't figure out how to work the DVD player… mind you he was in Ethiopia as he walked her through how to work it. We watched Bicentennial Man and she cried when the robot died at the end.**

**That was many years ago my children are now grown but they have never forgotten that day. Many would have asked me why I have chosen to stay when I could have gone back to my old life long ago. She simply asked what my passion in life was little did she know she was my passion. So, now I watch her sleep quietly as I have many times but the difference is this time I am lying next her happily spent and sated. We are spending a few weeks hidden away on her husband's private island. Our love is safe for now but I don't what the future holds but as she comes awake beneath my hands I know what the next few hours hold. She's mine for now..**


	3. Chapter 3

**AN: I do not know Leland Chapman or anyone related with the show or any of the royal family! I mean no harm by anything this is just for fun! I own nothing but my stories and original characters. Enjoy! Please review. -Meghan**

**Chapter 4: Simple**

**I wake alone but I hear her speaking on the phone in the bathroom her light tinkling laugh draws my attention. I get up and walk into the bathroom. She is sitting on the counter next to the sink. As she smiled I realize she is talking to one of her children. The twins are now six years old. They had been married for four years before she and William had provided heirs. Aaron William Gabriel Dane and Amity Elizabeth Sophia Dyan. She is now trying very hard not to roll with laughter. "Amity that's not nice baby! You can't depants your brother just because he ripped the head off your Barbie... and no Aaron you can't behead things just because your gonna be king one day we don't do that any more not even to barbies." I walk over and begin kissing her neck she shoves me back lightly and gives me a look. She doesn't want to take even the slightest chance on getting caught. "Okay my darlings Love you bye bye." I hear the English cadence of William's voice on the line and cringe as she gifts him wit the laugh she'd been holding in "Billy honey please tell me you found them before someone found Aaron with his pants down... who told Aaron about the beheading period in history anyways..." she cackled with laughter at his response. "remind me to kill your brother then."**

**I am instantly jealous as he makes her smile and her eyes glitter a happily "Okay well I'll be home in a few days I love you!"**

**even though I know that to be true it still hurts to hear. They are both aware of each other's affairs they choose to ignore them. Why he would ever cheat on Rory is beyond me but if hadn't I wouldn't have this so in some sick twisted way I am grateful to him for it. She hangs up the phone kissing me lightly "sorry mommy duties." she whispers against my lips. "its okay.." I kiss her back harder longing to make her forget everything but me. She taste of minty toothpaste. She kisses me back fully battling me for dominance.**

**She wont win. I pick her up carrying her back to bed I lay her there gently I pull my black t-shirt from her body and feel slightly saddened by the fact that in the year we've been together its one of the few times I've seen my girlfriend wear my clothes. I smile at her nakedness. "I swear I think you have underwear hatred..." "why bother putting them on if you are just going to rip them off..." I laugh lightly kissing her ankle working my way up slowly, I lick the tendon behind her knee and elicit a shiver from her. Kissing her inner thigh I rub my cheek along the soft flesh leaving stubble marks. I can brand her as my own but only in places no one can see. I kiss the other thigh she sighs my name. hungry for what she knows is to come she tries to hurry me along but I won't be rushed. I kiss the planes and curves of each hip. She rears up shoving her femininity into my face. I laugh heartily. " I thought you were going to work on your patience issues Aurora?"**

"**fuck you!"**

**I can see that she is glisteningly wet just from expectation and I wonder if he's ever made her wet just by looking at her. I highly doubt it. **

**Rory's POV**

**shit I can't even think as he parts me with his fingers his tongue swirls across my clit teasing me on the edge of an orgasm already. He inserts two fingers into my passage and hooks his fingers around pressing into my g spot as well as working my clit with his tongue. I feel every muscle in my body lock as the orgasm rolls over me. "fuck you don't play fair Chapman." he laughs against me causing me to come again quickly. He slips his fingers out of me covered in my juices and begins crawling up my body. To settle himself on top of me.**

**Leland's POV**

**I mantle myself over her sliding myself into her softly I feel as though I've found my home in her arms. I pull out thrusting in again harder her velvety soft heat taking me in gripping so tightly I can barely move. Our pace is slow and sweetly agonizing "Harder please Le." she moans out. I ram into her full force over again her cries reverberate in the room. Her nails scratch down my heavily tattooed arms. the tats have always turned her on. She pulls my face down to hers kissing me forcefully her tongue invading my mouth sucking my tongue hard, I quicken my forceful strokes as feel my peak coming I rub her clit as continue to ride her towards my finish. We come together fast and hard.**

**I wake alone yet again to find her gone. Shes not in our little love nest so I dress and find her setting on the beach aways down she has her long creamy legs drawn to her her chin resting on her knees she stares out at the ocean . Looking lost and lonely. "you pulled a Houdini on me thats not nice..." I say smiling at her "sorry..." I got a half grin for my efforts. "what are you thinking of?" "How the hell did we get to this point..."**

**three years earlier on the same beach.**

"**who is she William?' aurora screamed smacking the rag mag down on the table.**

"**I have no idea what your talking about Rory."**

"**don't fucking lie she wrapped around you tighter than cheap suit and she tell the reporter where your tattoo is and what it is so who the fuck is she... try again Billy!"**

"**Her name is Sara she meant nothing I ended it and she decided to get even..."**

"**we took vows I promise to be faithful only t you ring any bells? does that mean nothing to you?" she's crying hard now mopping at her tears with the backs of hands.**

"**it has nothing to do with my love for you it was convenient she was there you weren't!" she slapped him hard leaving an angry red palm print behind.**

"**Oh don't put that on me its not my fault we never see each other! I gave up everything for my friends family home and career and this is how you repay me... do you realize how lucky you are men literally fall at my feet wanting me but all I ever wanted was you!" she turned and ran away from it all. She saw Leland and tried running past him unsuccessfully. He caught her round the waist pulling her to him "what Rory? What is it?" she was crying hard " I can't... I don't wanna..."before either of them could think about it he kissed her passionately letting out some of what he'd felt for all these years... she kissed him back momentarily then ripped herself from his arms and kept running...**

"**you've been running from the choices you have to make for years now Rory don't you think you she should make a decision?" Leland said knocking her out of her reverie. "you have no idea what you are asking Leland..."**

"**don't I? its simple me or him..."**

"**hurting someone is never simple." with that she got up and continued her walk. He knew to leave her to her thoughts. **

**-/-**

**Chapter 5: Flashes Of Life.**

**I walk into the kitchen to see her dancing like a crazy person to stupid song as she fixes our sandwiches. Her phone rings yet again... she smiles happily and hits the speaker button. I decided to eavesdrop.**

"**Hey prince henry what's up my love..."**

"**don't call me henry for the last damn time!" harry replied exasperated**

"**why not that is your name... Henry Charles Albert David... god that was incredibly cruel of your parents."**

"**Will didn't fair much better..."**

"**why do you think I call him Billy..."**

"**Now Harry...why did you feel the need to educate my son the chop happiness of some royals?"**

"**every man needs to know his history."**

"**uh huh well he beheaded Amity's Chrissy doll."**

"**I bought her a new one the head wouldn't go back on I swear I saw teeth marks on it."**

"**great a mini Ozzy... why are you really calling hare?"**

"**because he was caught again with Kate this time its bad its everywhere I just wanted to warn you..." she sniffed back tears no matter how many times this happened it still hurt.**

"**He's only doing this... using her to hurt you because he knows you're there with him!"**

"**What do I do harry he barely touches me?"**

"**do what makes you happy ... when was the last time you were truly happy Rory?**

**Five and a half years earlier**

**Aurora sat on a blanket on side of the polo field she watched as the boys warmed up their first round horses William was riding with Amity in front of him and harry was doing the same with Aaron just plodding along until the game began. Leland walked up behind her placing the cold coke against her neck. Causing her to jump and squeal. He handed her the drink and sat down next to her. "you are gonna have hell getting that little girl outta his lap come game time." **

"**i know they never get him to themselves...me I can tell people to shove it Billy can't he's a people pleaser and all his responsibilities don't help he cracked open the can handing it her."**

"**thank you..." she said taking a drink "i needed that..." she said smiling at him. "its hot out here... why do I come to these things... I thought today was your day off." "well the reason you come is because your in love with a man who likes hit balls with long sticks while riding a steed... I'm here with a date that was a bust! I saw you here and thought I'll go hang out with my favorite red head."**

"**you know I never realized the underlying sexual vibe of this game."she said laughing just as William rode by with amity she waved wildly at them. "Hi mummy..." she yelled not be out done Aaron shout his hello from clear across the field. **

"**Hi sweet peas.." she waved and shouted back. Leland noticed that Rory and Amity matched in their sun dresses white with multicolored dots on it. Rory was wearing a hat but Amity sported pigtails. William had dressed Aaron that day so he wore a white dress shirt the sleeves rolled up and khakis looking like his daddy. **

**One thing William and Rory took great pride was that they raised their children no nannies they loved being parents and weren't going to let their lives take that from them. When it came time to get them down Leland went and got amity but not before she gave William good luck kisses. Rory got Aaron from harry. Leland laughed as he heard Rory arguing with Aaron Who had William's blond hair strong jawline and Rory's chocolate brown eyes and bow shaped mouth. The only thing that told you Amity was William's child were the clear sky blue eyes she had inherited form him. "Hi Lele..." she dove off gleefully into his waiting arms.. she kissed his cheek as they walked back to the blanket. "Missed you..." **

"**you just saw me yesterday Amy." he dropped a kiss on her little red head "Not call me Amy... just daddy." "oh thats right only he can call you Amy I'm sorry." Leland smiled as he sat down with amity in lap and heard Rory's conversation with her one and half year old son. "Aaron William I'm not putting you down till we get to the blanket so just give it up son." "why?" "because the horses might make you into a grease spot." 'why?" because..." "why?" because mama says so that's why?" she plopped down unceremoniously next to Leland. "I'm turning into my mother Chapman I used to hate when she said that," Leland laughed. "You're a good mama Rory I promise." he sat back and watched her as she was enthralled in game cheering and hollering at the ref when he called afoul she thought was unjust. She had brought the kids snacks she handed Amity a pretzel, giving Aaron a sip of her coke and cupped her hand under his chin so he wouldn't dribble on his shirt."we stop the dirt." Aaron said after basically finishing Rory's drink. "Stop the dirt?" Leland inquired "Not till half time baby... he means stomp the divots like in pretty woman." Harry's girlfriend Chelsy Davy came over and sat on the other side of Rory. They heard lady McDermott grumbling behind them she was part of the social elite. "What's the world coming to the royals stomping clods of dirt, drinking out of tin cans, and being overly friendly with the help in my day that never would of flown. " "You think that's bad you petrified old hag I even fuck with heels on..." Rory said just loud enough for the nosy old lady to hear and at the same time causing Leland and Chelsy to roll with laughter as the old woman walked off in a huff "You shouldn't told her you fuck in the throne room with you heels on." Chelsy replied Rory laughed "I think that might be illegal...I'm not sure though since he will be king one day!"**

**at half time**

**they led the kids on to the field Aaron went right to work basically jumping up and down on a clump of dirt laughing maniacally. Amity touched a clod of dirt with the toe of her Mary Jane clad foot saying "Ewww." William came up wrapping his arms around her waist. She leaned into his chest. "I think our son has anger issues..." William said as he watched their son annihilate another divot. He kissed her neck. "aren't you supposed to be talking strategy for the next half?" we are so far ahead it won't matter," she turned her face and kissed him. "You look really pretty today darling but just so you know your hat resembles a condom." "Billy!"**

"**what I am just being honest...please tell me you don't really like it." with that he took it off and tossed it down the polo field. "I kinda hate it but guess what your grandmother gave it to me and the photogs just caught you tossing it." she rolled with laughter and broke a way from him pick up Amity and swing her around. "How's my best girl today?" "good." Rory felt a wad of dirt hit her back. She turned to see Aaron and William trying their hardest to seem innocent. "It was Aaron honey..." William pointed to his son."daddy lie." Aaron said standing with his hands on his hips. Rory laughed she couldn't help it. He looked so much like William just then it scared her. She leaned down picking up a divot tossing it directly in William's face. "Oh its war now woman.." she put Amy down and ran as he pelted her with dirt. Picking up dirt clods as she dodged his missiles she pitched them at him. One hit his chin leaving a dirty trail. The kids got in on the act. Aaron smashing dirt in amity's hair making her cry. "dirt in my hair..."she said sounding panicked. The media had left them alone all day but their parents having been distracted they came on the field snapping pictures rapidly of the kids. Freaking them out. All games were off when they took advantage of their children Leland and the rest of the guards went to work get rid of them but they would not be deterred. Even as the children cried and began cling to there parents sides. Aaron had himself wrapped around her legs and amity was trying to climb up William The picked up their children carrying them of the field. Harry had saw it happen and was able to pull his car up with Chelsy''s help. She had snuck the car around. Harry shoved a photog as he shoved a camera in his niece and brothers faces. Leland appeared out of nowhere and opened the the passenger side rear door. "just hold them this time we don't have time for car seats he shouted to them and everyone got in the car. "don't speed Chelsy..." Leland said. "I won't... aren't they breaking the agreement they made with your grandmother by photographing the kids without permission?" "Yes... they were just playing you'd think they'd just leave them alone."harry replied **

"**we both know they won't..." William said.**

**Aaron and amity slowly started to calm down the tears had stopped and there grips loosened.**

"**Other than the paps getting flash happy this was a good day!" Rory said. William brushed some dirt off Rory's cheek. "I'm sorry you know..." "hey its OK its all part of life." "They will leave our kids alone if its the last thing I do." " I know Billy."**

**present day**

"**Does it matter harry..."**

"**yes it matters Rory..."**

"**it was a long time ago... life has gotten in the way I'm not sure what I want or how to fix it."**

"**It is fixable... I know you well enough to know you love him still... but I know you love him too." after hanging up with him. "which one of us makes you happy?" "Both of you in your own way."**

"**thats bullshit you are just scared to make a choice or maybe you like having your cake and eating it too."**

"**I can't believe you think that little of me... its not that easy you don't understand the pressure on me!" she swept past him set outside and eat. "you're right baby I don't and can't understand all that you go through." Leland said setting at her feet on the lounge chair. "I don't appreciate being eavesdropped on by the way..."**

"**I'm sorry that was wrong of me." he leaned forward kissing her softly "I don't have any answers yet Leland." "I know lets just be together." just then every phone in the place started ringing ringing including Leland work cell so he had to answer. Rory was automatically alarmed "Chapman here...yes OK we are on our way." "what tell me?" "William's been shot. I don't know all the details we have to get to London." Leland watched the color drain from her face and she began shaking she grabbed her phone and ran inside...**

"**Rory slow down..." she was was literally running around dressing and packing with the phone to her ear. "Pick up somebody please pick up." she cried tears brimming "Rory baby..."**

"**My kids...are they OK...billy was taking them to the zoo today." "I don't know they didn't say... just breathe honey we are gonna get home." "call them find out... I have to get him... why isn't anyone answering..." she screamed. She collapsed sitting agianist the wall "I can't remember if I told him I loved him..." it was then that Leland understood how deeply she still loved him.**

**Chapter Six Rules of the game**

**She is silent. Terrifyingly silent the whole flight home she sits across of from me on the plane holding her emotions in check by sheer will the family picture on the table between us taunts her with its happiness... she looks out the window her mind totally away from me she won't even attempt to touch me. I know the drill when she is Princess Aurora she is his. Rory is mine or at least I thought so. I have to switch gears also go from being her lover to her protector. With the current situation we know nothing really. We have radio and phone silence for security purposes. She looks out the window at the clouds below. I get out of my seat walk across the plane to retrieve our dinners. As the chef set them out. "I can't eat... you go a head though." she said. "baby please just eat a little of something." "I'm not hungry."**

**when we landed we took a car over to the hospital and had to sneak her in the back way through a horde of media with my coat thrown over her so they couldn't get a shot. As I pushed the button for the ICU level her breath caught audibly. The lift carried us up and she adjusted her clothes before the door opened. She ran at harry plastering herself against him finally breaking down sobs punctuated her questions. "Is he..." "He's alive but its bad... he was shot in the stomach lots of internal damage and he's lost a lot of blood the doctors say it going to be touch and go for a while yet...calm down your no good to him all tore up darling." he rubbed his hand on her back in comforting circles as I longed to do. She tried to catch her breath "Amity and Aaron?" "Are fine but they saw..." "Oh god...where are they?" "waiting room with dad and Camilla I"ll show you." we followed him down the hall and into a private room. Amity having seen her first climbed out of Charles lap and ran to her. "Hi my sweet pea." Aurora said scooping her up Aaron having heard his mother's voice turned from the train set he was playing her ran to her wrapping himself tightly around her legs. "hi buddy." she ran the fingers of her free hand through his hair. "Lets get set down and let me look at you guys OK." she got Aaron to let go of her legs and set in one of the hard plastic chairs with amity in her lap and Aaron curled into the seat next to her. She looked at both their tear streaked faces and felt like crying. "Is daddy going to die?"Aaron asked. "No baby." she said and prayed she wasn't lying to him. "good when Freddie died it was sad it would be way sadder if it was daddy." he was referring to his goldfish. "it was a lot of blood mommy." amity replied "I know but they've got him all cleaned up... you wanna go see him there might be lots a tubes and bandages and stuff but its still daddy." "did you see him?" "Nope thought we could go together." she grabbed each one of their hands and harry led them to William's room "daddy might be sleeping...OK guys." harry said harry opened the hospital room door and there stood Kate Middleton at the end of William's bed "Leave. Now." Rory warned menacingly. "And if I don't..." "leave Kate this is a family time its not about you." harry said she turned and left. William was very pale but the heart monitor was beeping steadily and he was breathing on his own. The kids inched in a little further "you can touch him its OK...I've been holding his hand... you want to Amy." harry said lifting her into the chair next to the bed. Rory sat on the opposite side of the bed with Aaron in her lap amity held his hand and Aaron tickled his face waking him."Hi daddy..." Aaron said. "Hi guys... I'm fine I promise..." he whispered. He looked over at Rory and winked "it just grazed me babe." "it just grazed your gut." she said trying not to smile at his sense of the word graze. The kids were getting sleepy. "go home go to bed I'll be here in the morning guys I promise." "OK daddy...can we sing the goodnight song?" "sure ready... I see the moon and the moon sees me and the moon sees the one I want to see so god bless the moon and god bless me and god bless the one I want to see." they sang together. William had begun singing it to them when they were babies every night no matter where he was even if he had to sing to over the phone. He said no matter where they were they could all see the moon. "daddy can I see the bullet hole?" Aaron asked "No." Rory stated plainly William laughed "Ow OK laughing is painful... I had them keep the bullet you can see it to marrow." "Ugh..thats weird Billy." Rory said "I don't wanna leave..." Amity said. "well you cant sleep here...trust uncle harry plastic chairs do not make good beds." "What if they try to shoot us?" Aaron said amity's eyes widened the thought obviously having not dawned on the girl**

"**No one is going to shoot you... there are ton more guards than usual now..."William said. "I'll tell ya what guys you can sleep in my bed with me...and will put ten people out side the door." harry said. "Okay if your sure no one will get us..." "I'm sure now give daddy night night kisses!"**

"**Night daddy." aaron leaned over kissing him Amity was next "Night Night daddy sweet dreams." she kissed him**

"**I'll walk them out and be right back... I love you" Rory said she leaned over kissing him softly. William waved at his kids as They were pulled grudgingly toward the door.**

**As Rory headed back to William's room she saw Kate outside his door. "we told you to leave." Rory whispered. **

"**I have a right to be here."**

"**right what right you are his whore nothing more..."**

"**He loves me..."**

"**No honey he loves how easily you open your legs... I have his heart his kids and the crown I have your life or at least the one you wanted... so get over it and get out."**

"**Your no better than me with your pay by the hour man whore..."**

"**Oh bite me bitch...do you honestly think I care what you think...now one last time you poor man's Rory stay away from my husband." with that Rory walked away. She walked into his room. "hey you're still awake..."her emotions welled up in her seeing him lying there finally taking it all in. tears blurred her vision as she walked to the bed. "Hey now none of that i'm fine." "God I was so scared I couldn't think..." she leaned down kissing him passionately "I was afraid I wasn't going to be able to do that...I'm so sorry for everything I should have been here I love you..." "I'm glad you weren't here I knew you were safe... I'm sorry for so many things... I love you too very much... now kiss me again make it all better." she laughed against his lips "I don't think you are supposed to be this randy after being shot." "Kiss now talk later love..." neither of them saw Leland watching through the glass slot in the door. "You know Leland you are just a plaything to her." "you wanna know the difference between me and you Kate I understand the rules of the game and I knew the stakes...even if they end up a part you will end up without him because he simply doesn't love you." "you know where to find me if you wanna play dirty get under her skin." "Just because I screw her doesn't mean I'd touch you."**

**Seven her beauty and the moonlight over threw you**

**She laughs joyfully and Harry voices what I am thinking "what in the blue hell is so funny?'" she opens the bathroom door slightly and William sticks his head out she had made his hair into a curly Q on the top of his head with the shampoo. She was helping him shower he was making a steady recovery and would be going home soon. As harry snapped a picture with his cell phone she laughed harder it always reminds me of bells pealing it was the smile she gave William as she closed the bathroom door that let me know I was losing her. "that picture better not end up on the net." William said to harry through the door. "Come on Leland lets give them a little alone time." harry said getting up. Pulling Leland with him to a coffee kiosk. **

**Rory helped William from the shower into some silk pajamas and back to the bed. "Why Billy I do believe I recognize that look..." she said in a exaggerated southern accent. "Well I was shot... not castrated baby." Rory laughed smiling at him it was something he was sure he hadn't seen in awhile. "Do you miss it?" he inquired "Miss what?" "Acting you were good I never meant for that to be taken from you." "I knew what I would be giving up when I married you " she said as he toyed with her fingers as she held his hand. "We need to talk about it." he whispered "Why? it won't change it." "because in order to fix it we have to acknowledge the problem not just ignore it hoping it goes away... I love you still Aurora. I'm willing to fight for us if you are." "Fight..." she laughed sadly "it seems thats all we do just keep our heads above water... but yes I am"**

"**Why her?"**

"**why him..."**

"**he had time and want two things that seem in short supply with you."**

"**do you love him?"**

"**Yes I suppose in some ways I do." he looked as though she slapped him. "its not the same as it is with you ... I mean you're you..." tears flooded her eyes. " I never meant for this to happen...it just did and when I started hearing things like you started again with Kate or how much you love her... I just thought what the hell at least he wants me."**

"**I never stopped wanting you..."**

"**coulda fooled me..."**

"**it was just sex with the others you are the only one I love and I know there is no excuse for what I've done to you but I am sorry I know I say that a lot but I really mean it...this woke me up Rory I don't want to lose you I can't."**

"**I'm sorry to you know...when did everything get so twisted up?"**

"**I'm not sure but we are going to fix it now aren't we?" he pulled her down beside him to lay on the bed. She nodded in response resting her head against his chest the strong steady beat of his heart lulling her to sleep.**

**She looked peaceful complete sleeping there next to him and I knew I had lost as surely as I had known I had won the battle moments before I kissed her in the garden that moonlight night a year ago.**

**I try very hard to remain in my job because I do love her and being in her presence even with him holding her heart captive is better than nothing at all. They are in the royal box at the ballet tonight Her dark teal colored strapless dress makes her skin shimmer in the low light her fiery tresses are held up off her neck. She whispers to him and I read her lips. "don't fall asleep billy..." she laughs lightly nipping at his earlobe he jerked to attention almost comically and her giggle tinkles over to me on the air laden with music. He places his hand on her knee her legs crossed. He nudges her into uncrossing them his hand skates up one creamy expanse of leg and teases back down before shedding his jacket and placing across her lap. I keep thinking there is no way she will let him do this in front of me or chance being caught by the public. But I was wrong I know I shouldn't watch nor should I want to but I wonder if she's the same with him as with me or is some how different I read his lips as he tells her to be quiet. Placing his finger to lips she kisses his finger tip light "You know I do nothing quietly." she whispered back. He slides his hand beneath the suit jacket. I watch her face keenly I know the signs I can picture what he is doing to her and imagine myself touching her putting him out of my mind**

**Rory knew he was watching her she could feel him as surely as she could feel William working his hand up the slit in her dress. He squeezed her thigh before journeying across her bare mound dipping down into her heat to tease her clit with two fingers. A cold chill passed through her followed by intense heat at just the the first light touch. She sighed lowly she slid down slightly in her seat allowing him more access as she spread her legs a little further . He slid one the two fingers into her crevice beating her clit rhythmically with his thumb ... Leland watched as her head fell back slightly as her desire ratcheted up if was him... he'd have three fingers in her now pressing into her G-spot his thumb torturing her clit mercilessly...Rory couldn't help but compare the two even tough she new she shouldn't. William was slow in building things up loving to torture her in his slow gentle way with Leland anything sexual was fierce rough explosive heated and quick... each time he withdrew form her body more and more moisture covered his hand he found her g-spot Pressing into it firmly causing her to tense completely rocketing things up another level... she whimpered helplessly as her orgasm built to the point of painfulness and the both watched her she knew. "quiet darling." he whisper "fuck you." came the reply. "later ..." he said humor tinged his voice... he kisses her deeply and throughly send me a message as he silenced her cries I hate him in that moment because I know the feeling of her wet heat tightening around my fingers or cock. I want nothing more than to worship her with my body as I have before but I get his message loud and clear through the classical music that hung on the air amongst her sighs. "She'll never be yours again."**

**I had decided to quit my job I couldn't stand idly by and watch as I lost her bit by bit. Some one was banging on the door of my flat. It was raining cats and dogs who would be out in this. I swung the door open to reveal Rory standing there drenched to the bone...**

"**You were just going to leave with out saying bye?"**

"**didn't think you'd care."**

"**I'm always going to care..." she said looking near tears.**

"**come in outta the rain Rory." he took her arm pulling her into his living room closing the door softly behind her "does your precious billy know you're here?" he said spitefully**

"**Leland please..."**

"**Please what pretend I don't hate him with every fiber of my being...please don't let it kill me that I lost...please don't hate you for choosing him...someone who treats you less than you deserved to be treated is that what you are pleasing about!"**

"**I shouldn't have come I'm sorry... I just..." She turned to leave grasping the knob.**

"**No baby wait..." he grabbed her turning her face him kissing her firmly tasting her mouth slowly teasing her tongue with his. He started to unbutton her peach silk dress top. Tossing it aside unceremoniously. He began Licking at the rain drops trickling down her body. Her breath whooshed out on a sigh. As he undid her bra lavishing attention on her breasts. Sucking her nipples to pebble hardness. He released it with a little pop to focus on the other as he he held her in his hands nibbling at the soft flesh before pulling her nipple into his mouth. She felt desire and heat pooling in her belly. As he trailed his tongue from her sternum to navel licking at the piercing only He and her husband new she had. He undid her jeans pulling them down her slim legs. He kissed the skin just above the waist band of her panties his hot breath warming her rain chilled skin. She ran her fingers through his short cropped hair. That met MI6 regulations perfectly. She absentmindedly wondered as he kissed the insides of her thigh, what he would like if he hadn't had to stick to regulations for the last thirteen years. He helped her step out of her clothes. When tip of his tongue made contact with the hard nub of her clit her breath was stolen an her brain fogged as he continued his sensual assault of her body. she gripped his shoulders tightly as he thrust his tongue deeply within her as far as he could multiple times before swiping his tongue over and over clit at a frantic pace with each lick she cried out. He inserted to fingers into her passage working her over in time with his tongue still at her clit her fluids where gleaming on her thighs . She came hard and fast had he not been holing her she would of toppled over. " she cried his name in a loud growl he wiped her juices gleaming on his face away before standing to kiss her. Making her his one final time plundering her mouth fiercely as he backed her toward his bedroom. She broke the kiss to yank his rugby shirt of his body. "you play rugby?" she asked breathlessly "On my days off with the guys." he laid on the bed. She watched idly as he shucked his sweatpants becoming bare to her gaze in the fire light from the fireplace banking on wall. "you know I can count on one hand the times I've seen you in regular clothes."**

"**what I look bad in my suit he said mantling her kissing her for head nose and cheeks before landing firmly on her mouth.**

"**Not necessarily but I like this look." his tattoos where always hidden from her. She ran her hands down his arms and back as he slid home. She took him in feel like wet hot silk he set a slow torturous pace which was rare for him she let him stroke into her a few times before rolling them so she was atop him. She slid her self down on to his hard shaft with a satisfied groan. Her hands on his abs she she propelled herself up and down slowly using her vaginal muscles to squeeze and relax as chose her fluids covering him like a glaze. Her head tossed back she was lost to him in ecastcy she glimmered in the firelight her hair like burnished copper her peaches and cream skin flushed to a rosy tint. He would carry that with him for all his life her completely stripped down to her essence in the throes of passion her beauty beyond words. She Leaned over still riding him into oblivion kissing him with all she had he sat up driving into hard"ahhh." was all could respond he held her shoulders pulling her down as drove up. It bordered on painful as he filled her to compacity he battered in to her his head bashing to the mouth of her womb her cries were short and high pitched and unintelligible as she tried to find words. "Leland..." she cried "say it again...my name." Leland..." She sighed "I'm going to cum..." she whimpered he pulled out he forced her into an kneeling position and thrust into her again completely. He pulled out almost completely and speared into her over and over she was screaming now. As he drove into her he fingered her clit driving her to the peak and over the edge as he grunted in her ear, she loved knowing she could turn him animal like. She came as a mind blowing orgasm overtook her she saw bright colors and and her visor blurred as she fisted around him tightly he bit into her neck hard being sure to leave a mark he wanted William to know he'd been there. He pulled out of her to keep from cumming he pushed her to lay on stomach raising her ass in the air he used her fluids as a lubricant to test the tight passage with his fingers. He took his cock in hand forcing his head into her ass. She felt in intense burning pain as shoved his way in. the pain melting pleasure as he backed off and thrust in again. He rode her until he was almost sure he was going to come. He pulled out and slid pack into her pussy. His deep sweeping strokes made her come hard and fast his orgasm followed suit spilling his seed deep into her body. Soon they fell into an exhausted sleep.**

**He woke to find her gone she simply left a note on the night table "Thank you for loving me." it said. He picked up his rugby shirt she had worn the night before. Her scent still lingered there like the mists of dreams as you wake. Tears filled his eyes and he let them fall unashamedly. She was gone they were really done it was over.**

**Three years later...**

**He had kept up with her through his his other guard friends the papers and media. She did a movie about a year after he left he went to the midnight showing and watched it alone not wanting to betray what ever feelings might show through to his family. They had another child Cordelia Leland always wondered if the dark haired child was his. They were happy by all accounts for awhile but they couldn't hold things together no matter how hard they tried and were now divorcing. As he looked at a rag mag of her where she had obviously been crying and looked torn to pieces emotionally and still they hunted her like prey. He heard rumors of her being on his island for vacation.**

**They drove down a road looking for a fugitives house. He caught a glimpse of Amy he was sure of it as she stood on a main road across from the beach ordering at the Ice cream truck. His heart stopped as he saw her as they turned the corner as she carried Cordelia across the street Aaron trailing her. **

"**turn around..." he told Duane Lee. **

"**What for why? Did you see the dude?"**

"**no... Rory... just go please before we lose her..."**

"**The Rory?"**

"**YES THE RORY! PLEASE!" DL was the only one who knew the extent of their relationship why he'd stayed so long after the show ended.**

"**we are making a slight detour beth... who wants Ice cream?" DL said into the radio "why?" beth snarled not in a good mood. "it'll take five minutes beth." he said as bailed out of the car walking as calmly as could toward her "Rory!" she turned and saw him she looked over her sunglasses to make sure it was him his hair was long pulled back and shaved on the sides he sported a slight beard. A bullet prove vest hid his well muscled chest that was permanently seared into her brain his tattoos shown off for all the world to see. "Leland is that you? I mean I know its you ...you just look very different." she hitched Cordelia higher on her hip. Aaron and amity ran over hugging him asking him questions a mile a minute. "Well you haven't changed a bit Rory... hi guys whats up?"**

"**we stopped so he could flirt?" beth sniped**

"**shut up beth I think this is some how an important moment for him." Duane said**

"**Listen roar... I gotta get back to work but can I see you while your here..."**

"**we are in the same bungalow on white sands after I get the kids to bed... on the beach my the fire pit?"**

"**I'll be there..."**

**he stood and watched her in the moon light shining on her hair her bare feet in sand in sweat pants and over sized shirt that hung off one delicate shoulder. "hi." he whispered from behind her.**

"**Hey pull up some sand..." he sat next to her. "I never didn't love you..." she said. "I know..."**

" **I just had to try really try you know... I loved him he was my husband... I wanted the innocence back... you know that...I'm perfectly happy to be standing on my front stoop kissing you thing back but it was long gone."**

"**And what was it with me?"**

"**It was I now know god exists and I was made to love you... its still there for me but if its not for you I understand..."**

"**Oh I definitely still love you..." he kissed her "and I still want you." he rubbed his nose against hers. "Just one thing is she mine?"**

"**no, shes billy's I checked... but theres nothing saying we cant try for one of our own." she kissed him . "I love you." she whispered. "say it again." "I love you." "thats the first time you've actually said it." he smiled kissing her again becoming emotional. "I love you too." she was his no longer Royally Tied.**


End file.
